In currently available child seats, the restraint system is comprised of three subassemblies: the shoulder belt assembly, the crotch belt assembly, and the shoulder belt adjuster assembly. These three subassemblies are shipped to and installed by the child seat manufacturer independently from one another, and the child seat manufacturer must make provisions for the attachment of each assembly to the child seat. As various restraint component options are considered, the child seat manufacturer must make changes to these attachment provisions to insure that new component configurations are compatible with the child seat. As the number of component options increases, the ability to mate all variations with a single child seat reaches a practical limit.
What is needed is a modular system, which allows the child seat manufacturer to combine the installation of several of these subassemblies without the need for changes to the child seat. This invention is one answer to that need.